


Anything But Words

by damn_antihero



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_antihero/pseuds/damn_antihero
Summary: Sonny lovingly rides Rafael. Written for the Barisi kink meme.





	Anything But Words

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Cho and Erika for being my barisi cheerleaders, and to banks&steelz for providing the soundtrack

Rafael hasn’t really retained anything he has been trying to read for the past half hour.

His pen is lost between the cushions and his concentration has narrowed on the simmering warmth that’s trailing along the back of his neck. It’s Friday night and he has a lot to do before court on Monday, but he would also like some semblance of a weekend with his boyfriend since they finally had the same weekend off. If he could get himself to focus on...whatever it was he had to do so he could enjoy the weekend, that’d be great.

It didn’t help that he was dead tired. It had been a tough couple of weeks--a tough case--for himself and his detective, but Sonny had insisted on staying up with Rafael while he went over his notes for court on Monday, determined to spend as much time with him as he could wring out. It was a losing battle for Rafael to get anything done, though, since Sonny couldn’t keep his hands to himself for longer than thirty seconds. The small space between them on the couch had disappeared, Sonny resettling himself closer when he finally decided on what to watch on Netflix, resting his arm along the couch behind Rafael.

Rafael could literally count down until he expected Sonny to touch him, and he hadn’t been disappointed. Sonny almost automatically began brushing his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Rafael’s neck, like a compulsion. Rafael isn’t even sure Sonny knows he’s doing it, but the older man doesn’t mind it.

He surrenders the pretense of working and sighs, pressing the back of his head into Sonny’s fingers. Sonny laughs softly.

“Finally.”

Rafael rolls his eyes in what he knows is in a fond manner. He deposits his paperwork on the coffee table and turns to gather Sonny into his arms.

***

Rafael has long given up on mulling over the whys and hows Sonny has became such an important part of his life. His insecurities and long formed habit of trapping all of his emotions/wants/desires in a steel cage used to occupy his thoughts, kept him from enjoying being “in the moment” with Sonny. His therapist has taught him some grounding techniques and nothing works better than feeling pleasure brought forth from Sonny’s mouth and fingers.

He breathes out a long, low sigh as Sonny kisses across his chest, his hands cupping his ribcage.

He was definitely enjoying this moment.

He runs his fingers through Sonny’s soft hair, holding the younger man in place as he sucked on a nipple, bringing the dusky skin to a peak, then gently biting. They hardly ever get to be thorough in their lovemaking, usually getting down, quick and dirty before collapsing on each other and promptly falling asleep. Rafael wanted to relearn every part of his boyfriend on their rarely shared weekend off, ached for it, and it seemed, like most things, he and Sonny were on the same wavelength.

Sonny took his time undressing Rafael, kissing every inch of brown skin that was revealed. By the time Sonny got his pants off, pressing a barely there kiss to the heel of Rafael’s foot, Rafael was a shuddering, sweaty mess. Sonny sat up on his knees where he had settled between Rafael’s thighs and smiled, tossing his hair out of his face. Rafael smiled back, wriggling the fingers that lay on his thigh in invitation.

“I love you,” Sonny said, scooting so he could straddle his lover, squeezing the thighs he had left hickeys on with his own.

“I love _you_ ,” Rafael responded.

He was so hard, but it didn’t feel urgent, his physical want secondary to this shared intimacy. It was something all his previous relationships lacked. The want to just _be together._ To feel each other’s love burning hot between them. Sonny leaned forward to rest his elbows on either side of Rafael’s head, smiling when Rafael brushed the length of Sonny’s nose with his own before kissing him, opening his mouth and letting Sonny in. Sonny shifted to get one hand in Rafi’s hair, the other sliding between their bodies to take them both in hand. Squeezing them together, Rafael broke the kiss to tip his head back, baring his throat for Sonny’s teeth to gently scrape against, the hand in Rafael’s hair tightening.

“I want you inside me, Rafi.” Sonny gasps against his jaw, twisting his wrist as he stroked. Rafael huffed through his nose, framing Sonny’s hips with his hands, digging his fingers into the soft flesh there.

“Mm, whatever you want, cielo.”

 ***

Rafael’s too tired to do anything more than stare into Sonny’s stormy blue eyes as the younger man works up a slow and deep pace, biting his lip and lightly dragging his nails down his back every time Sonny drops down hard in his lap. Sonny was practically vibrating from regulating his energy, reigning in his usual ardor with loud, open mouthed exhales as he determinedly rode Rafael as languidly as he could. Rafael tries to tempt him to move faster, his hands cupping Sonny’s ass, squeezing. Sonny twitched, leaning away from him instead, and pressed his hands to Rafael’s broad chest. He rolls his hips, trying to take Rafael even deeper, spreading his thighs just a little, making Rafael moan.

“ _Mierda…”_

Sonny’s satisfied laugh is broken when Rafael plants his feet on the bed and thrusts up in retaliation, his head lolling as he gripped the base of his cock to stave off the orgasm Rafael wants him to chase.

“Sonny.”

He sighs, lifting his hips to meet Sonny’s. Sonny closes his eyes, blindly reaching with his free hand for Rafael’s, bringing it to his face to kiss Rafael’s palm. Love blooms almost painfully beneath Rafael’s sternum. Being with someone as openly affectionate as Sonny, tender moments were frequent and Rafael, even after a few months, was still thrown every time.

He lets Sonny peels his fingers away from his face, only to lace their fingers together and hold their hands to Sonny’s sweaty chest. He could feel the thunder of Sonny’s heart, the quick rhythm matching Rafael’s own. He hadn’t realized Sonny stopped moving until he started again, undulating his hips honey-slow. Sonny clung to Rafael’s hand like a lifeline, shredding Rafael’s heart to pieces with every flutter he felt under his fingertips.

“ _Sonny.”_

He moans again.

“Yeah, sweetheart.”

Sonny answers, his voice husky, his pink mouth wet and open.

He wants to come.

Rafael wants him to come.

Rafael wraps his hand around Sonny’s, encouraging him to pump his hard cock, to give up and give in. Sonny relents, stretching his arms behind himself to lean on his fingertips, bracketing Rafael’s legs, as he fucked himself onto Rafael’s cock and into his hand harder, faster. Sonny threw his head back, his mouth dropping open when Rafael twisted his hand just so, his thumb nail whispering against hot, hard skin.

Sonny is a vision; a soft plane of warm, heaving skin, all for Rafael. _Only_ for Rafael.

He squeezes Sonny’s cock, swiping his thumb over the leaking head roughly, and comes to Sonny’s throaty moan. Sonny takes over again, falling forward to cage Rafael as he steals a kiss from his panting mouth, coming hotly between them, on them. Rafael blinks away the burn in his eyes when Sonny rests their foreheads together, his pale eyelashes fanned over his cheeks as he caught his breath. Rafael threads his fingers through Sonny’s hair, and pulls him in for a proper kiss.

 ***

They fall asleep soon after, Sonny promising in between Rafael’s lips breakfast and maybe some time to catch up on work. _Whatever you want, cielo_. Rafael says.

**Author's Note:**

> happy pre-premiere day!


End file.
